


Simple Gifts

by HenryWithACause (HenryBoyThatsMe)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, For tumblr user sebastians-bocchan, M/M, Written for Sebaciel Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryBoyThatsMe/pseuds/HenryWithACause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian helps Ciel relax after a stressful Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

Christmas was annoying. Bitterly cold and filled with the expectation of over enthused cheer, no matter how false it may have been. It was just another thing that Ciel had forgotten how to enjoy. Too overshadowed by the anniversary of his parents’ murder and the accompanying anger and frustration that another year had passed without attaining his revenge. Every Christmas that he saw was a clear sign of his failure, telling him in a clear voice that even with a demon at his beck and call he was inept when it came to the one thing he wanted most. He watched as the entirety of England decorated itself with evergreen and holly and mistletoe with twinkling candles accenting absolutely every possible surface. It almost felt as though the whole of the country had adopted Elizabeth's infuriating mission to make everything _cute_. It was exhausting. He would much rather just indulge in extra sweets and go to bed than to do all that was expected of a noble during the holiday season.

He ought to hate Sebastian. That infernal annoyance who insisted he do his duty and keep up appearances. He ought to blame him for the elusiveness of his revenge. And he did, a little, but more than he blamed or hated or complained, he was grateful. Ciel knew all too well that he had to be the person his title demanded of him, and as much as he may prefer to be a power without presence, he could never allow any slander of his name that may come as a result. Sebastian made sure the he acted upon that conviction. Ciel was also grateful because Sebastian made sure that he was able to indulge in his extra sweets. Although there was no way he would ever express any of this to Sebastian directly.

After an exhausting night of high class socializing, dancing with Elizabeth, and attempting to look entertained by the evening’s events, all Ciel wanted was quiet.

Sebastian entered the room with Ciel’s night shirt draped over one arm and pushing a tea cart with the other. Ciel noticed that there was a slice of chocolate cake next to the teapot, the sight alone was just as delicious and relaxing as the tea and cake promised to be. He stopped in front of the bed and carefully laid out the night shirt before pouring out a steaming cup of tea and handing it to his master. “I’ve prepared some soothing mint tea for you, my Lord, I thought it might help you to unwind after tonight. I couldn’t help but notice that you were stressed at the party, though your performance to the contrary was admirable,” Sebastian spoke in his usual placid servant’s tone, the only thing giving him away was that he set the cake on the bedside table without a word. None of his usual drawn out, detailed explanations of the dessert, almost as if he were pretending the sweet didn’t exist at all. Or maybe… as if it were a gift. Given without request or order, the only motivation behind its presence that the butler wanted him to have it. Then, with the slightest smile, Sebastian turned and made his way to the adjacent washroom to begin preparations for Ciel’s bath.

Ciel sipped his tea, enjoying the feel of the hot liquid warming his chilled and tired body while he watched Sebastian leave over the rim of the cup. With Sebastian out of the room he glanced over at his bedside table and the cake that had been left there for him. Not one to turn down something sweet, especially when it was made by Sebastian, he put down his cup and saucer and traded it for the small plate that held the cake. He cut off a small piece and took a bite, as expected - and as with all things done by Sebastian - it was perfect. He allowed himself a small, rare smile. Sebastian knew him so very well. Perhaps it wasn’t always bad to be known so fully as he was by his butler.

He finished the cake and the tea, already feeling far better than he had been when they had returned to the manor. He didn’t have to worry about impressing anyone or keeping up appearances when he was alone in his room, and being awake meant he was free from the nightmares that haunted his sleeping hours. The calm he felt in this moment was unrivaled.

“Master, your bath is ready for you,” Sebastian said as he reentered the room.

With a simple, “Good,” Ciel hopped off his bed and walked into the washroom, making his way over to the chair opposite the bath and waiting to be undressed.

Sebastian followed and took his usual position kneeling in front of his young Master. beginning with his shoes, he slowly divested the boy of the night’s garments. The fabric was heavier than his normal clothes, made for the cold weather and crafted from the highest quality materials money could buy, adorned with lace and shining decorative buttons. Christmas was a time for everyone’s finest clothes, no more than an opportunity to show off, Ciel believed, but of course Elizabeth loved it, so he always dressed to please her. Although, however lovely the suit may be, it was a literal weight off of his shoulders to be stripped of it, one more tangible allowance for relaxation.

Once Ciel was fully naked he walked over to the bath while Sebastian busied himself with meticulously folding his clothes and putting them aside to be washed. The hot water was divine. It seeped into his cold skin and he felt as he imagined melting snow must feel. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest against the porcelain wall of the tub. Soon enough he felt hands weaving their way into his hair. His bath was one of the rare occurrences during which Sebastian removed his gloves, there was something simultaneously exciting and soothing about feeling the demon’s skin, so deceptively human in its touch, but with the private knowledge that those same hands would ultimately bring about his undoing. They both stayed silent as Sebastian worked shampoo into a lather in Ciel’s hair, slower than usual, one might even call it a massage. Those hands continued to wash Ciel, and as they did it was as if the stress of the day was disappearing from his body along with the dirt. The ever present tension in his shoulders dwindled and his breathing came soft and easy. For a moment Sebastian even wondered if the little Lord had fallen asleep, but an annoyed glance when he stopped his hands for longer than was preferred told him otherwise.

When Ciel was fully cleaned, Sebastian drained the tub and began to towel him dry. The towel was warm and soft, belaying any discomfort that might have come from his wet skin once again meeting the cool air. Once he was acceptably dry, instead of stepping back to let Ciel out of the tub, Sebastian simply wrapped him in the towel and lifted him into his arms. A combination of instinct and principle made Ciel want to protest, but he didn’t want to ruin the calm and relaxation he’d managed to find, also the bathroom tile promised to be annoyingly cold, so instead he just allowed himself to be carried back into his bedroom. Sebastian sat him on his bed and replaced the towel with his nightshirt. After folding the towel and draping it over his arm, Sebastian dipped his upper body into a bow, his right hand coming up to gently grip Ciel’s chin and pulling him into a soft, deep kiss.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his demon’s neck and pulled himself further up into the kiss. This was not part of their usual nightly routine. They weren’t so domestic as to give one another goodnight kisses and their intimacies were usually far more involved and heated, but for whatever reason this felt far more necessary tonight. Sebastian tasted of cold winter air, but his lips were hot, warming his body until he was again reminded of melting snow. He breathed in his scent and leaned into the soft cotton of the gloved hand on his chin as he twisted his fingers into shiny black hair.

When they pulled apart, Ciel let out a shaking breath and Sebastian gave a small smirk when he saw the pink of his cheeks. Ciel lay back onto his bed and waited for the thick covers to be pulled over him before fully settling into his pillows. Sebastian crossed the room to briefly stoke the fire before moving to replace the empty teacup and dessert plate on the cart, along with the candles that still resided on the bedside table. With that all taken care of, he turned to his already half asleep Lord, “Will that be all, Young Master?”

A quiet, “Yes,” gave him his leave and he turned once again to push the cart towards the door and begin his preparations for the following day. However he was halted in his tracks with the door half closed behind him when he heard his name called softly, but clearly from the bed, “Sebastian.”

He opened the door fully and took a step into the room before inquiring, “Yes, my Lord?”

There was a stretch of silence and for a moment Sebastian wondered if he had fallen asleep or if he was hesitating as he often did before requesting that he stay. However, after a couple more seconds, the only thing that came out of Ciel’s mouth was, “Thank you.”

Sebastian smiled, “Of course, my Lord,” and with one last bow he left.

Ciel shifted under his covers, enjoying the warmth and the calm that had yet to disappear from his body. He thought back to the mint tea and chocolate cake from earlier, then to his soothing bath, then to the kiss they had shared. He listened to the fire crackling on the other side of the room and breathed out a contented sigh. No, he decided, it definitely wasn’t bad to be known so fully as Sebastian knew him. Such knowledge was not always a tool to be used against him.

As long as he had Sebastian, maybe Christmas did not have to be such a bad holiday.


End file.
